


lazy friday

by AlToHi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlToHi/pseuds/AlToHi
Summary: A lazy Friday night with your boyfriend, Leon.





	lazy friday

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’ve never written smut or semi-smut content, there was an attempt in this one, but i’m sorry if it didn’t turn out as well. anyway, that’s it! hope you guys enjoy! feedback and comments are always appreciated :)

“Leon!” You protest a little louder than you intended to, bursting into a fit of giggles. Propping yourself on your elbows, the heavy hands pushing down on your body remove themselves; you turn back to look at your smiling boyfriend of a year and a half. His bright blue eyes gleam at you with cheeky mischief as well as with the utmost affection.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be gentler,” He reconciles with a hearty chuckle, nodding his head and putting his hands up in promise as if he wasn’t being terrible on purpose. He gestures with a spinning motion of his index finger for you to return to your previous position.

You roll your eyes, the smile tugging at the corners of your mouth made it known though that you were just as serious as he was.

“You better not break my back, Kennedy,” You tell him, laying yourself face-down again on your shared bed. “I don’t want to be paralyzed and bounded by a wheelchair at twenty-one because of your terrible skills,”

Leon guffaws, the imagined image of his beautiful girlfriend wheeling herself around amusing to him. He shakes his head even though you can’t see, “I’m offended by your lack of faith, you should really give me more credit.” He chastises with a playful tone. “I, for one, don’t think I’m so shabby,”

You snort at that, “Only ‘cause you’ve never given yourself a massage,” Shifting to a better position, you turn your head so your other cheek rested on the soft, white comforter. “It’s like you forgot you trained to be a cop, not a masseuse. Although, you do look more the part than a cool policeman,”

Leon prods your side and you jolt at the sensation with a sharp gasp; he laughs while you kick his foot.

It was a lazy Friday night, you always loved Friday nights because it meant spending time alone with your beloved boyfriend. This one was particularly special though because it was the last you’ll have with him for a few weeks before he leaves for Raccoon City. He’d gotten in to the city’s police department; he’s been talking about it non-stop and when he finally got the acceptance call a few days ago, he was like a kid on Christmas morning.

You were over-the-moon for Leon. Although that meant seeing him less often for the city was hours away, you wouldn’t have it any other way; your heart was so full seeing the love of your life achieve the things he aimed for. He would make a great cop, you thought, the best, even - the man had a heart way too big for his chest and it was something about him you loved so much.

Despite all that, Leon knew you were still a little sad about the arrangements so, as a way to cheer you up, he offered to give you a back massage.

He kind of sucked, if you were being honest (although you suspected some of it was being done on purpose to get a reaction from you). He applied way too much pressure and pressed on your shoulders harder than you preferred but it certainly was making you laugh, so you guess his plan was working.

Leon takes two and returns his hands on you. His warm palms against your back results for a contented sigh escaping your lips; so far, so good, you thought (since he wasn’t doing much yet). You close your (E/C) eyes and  _try_  to enjoy the massage he was giving.

He rubs against your lower back and then up again to the bridge where your shoulders connected. His fingers loosening the knots by your neck, you find yourself pleasantly surprised it didn’t feel like he was trying to squeeze your head off.

Okay, he was definitely doing better, he was lessening the pressure, you acknowledged. You didn’t realize your body relaxed but Leon did, so he chuckles. “Magic hands, baby,” He teases and you smile at how corny he is.

It was all going so great. He was caressing just right and pushing at your tight spots - you were actually beginning to doze off… But a sharp pain shoots up your spine as he pressed down on it too hard.

“Ah,” You wince, your brows furrowing as your body jerks with surprise. Behind you, your boyfriend quickly retracts in alarm.

“Are you okay?” He gushes, wasting no time checking on how you were feeling. In a matter of seconds, his playful demeanor was completely replaced by his worry and guilt. “I’m so sorry,” He apologizes, cautiously placing a hand on your side, like you were glass.

Finding his overly-antsy state kind of cute, you chuckle it off. “Yeah, I’m fine. You just aren’t good at this,” You jive, teasing him so he knew you were alright. Leon exhales, obviously feeling better that you weren’t actually hurt.

“Aw, (Y/N),” He lowers his voice. The bed dips a bit as your boyfriend casually leans into your body, his chest pressing against your back. Gathering your (H/C) hair and moving it to the side, he leaves a chaste kiss on your rosy cheek. “I was scared for a moment, I thought I actually had to buy you a wheelchair,” He chaffs, feigning a sympathetic look. He brings his broad arms up and studies them intently, a conflicted expression on his handsome face, “Guess I don’t realize how strong I am sometimes,”

You laugh out loud with that, wiggling underneath him so he could move off you. He doesn’t.

“You’re real pretentious, Cadet Chicken Legs,” You jest. Leon swiftly rises, “What did you call me?” He asks with his own laughter, caught off-guard with your mock.

Finally having the opportunity to turn over, you twist your body and push at his chest since he was hovering over you. “Cadet Chicken Legs, reporting for duty, sir!” You repeat, loud, giving a salute and bursting into another fit of giggles.

“I’ll show you ‘sir’,” He chuckles, but the robust glint in his ocean-eyes held a suggestive promise you knew too well.

Not a moment after, Leon’s soft mouth crashes onto yours with vigor; he tilts his head slightly, deepening the impassioned kiss. You tasted like summer, his favorite season, and he reminded himself to commend you for your choice of cherry lip balm. Just to tease, he sucks ever so slightly on your bottom lip. You pull his body down to close the sliver of space separating you both, he chuckles at your sudden eagerness, complying with your demand.

Leon lowers his hands until they rest on your clothed waist; his fingers gingerly lift the shirt of his you were wearing and explored under them. Your warm, bare skin felt glorious and, unconsciously, the pads of his thumbs drew patterns on it. Your arms lock behind his neck and you weave your digits through his soft, blonde hair. You tug at it gently and were rewarded with a satisfied groan.

“Fuck,” He curses under his breath. “You’re something else, (Y/N),” He praises, breaking away to look lovingly in your eyes. It always made your heart flutter whenever he’d suddenly turn into mush in the middle of situations like this, but – right now – you just wanted every part of him on you. The fact that you were remembering he was going to be gone for a while fuels your growing need for him.

Humming, you bring your head up to reconnect your lips, swiping your tongue a bit over his bottom one. You don’t care if your mouth was beginning to feel puffy from how passionately and ardently you and Leon were going at this - this was your favorite thing in the whole world. Leon was your favorite thing in the whole world.

Your boyfriend pulls away again, making you huff at the sudden loss of contact for the second time. Sheepish, you were about to protest but the feeling of his mouth suddenly on your neck makes you gasp, your words melting into soft mewls. He cups the side of your head so he can reach every crevice, teeth grazing down your skin in a way that drove you absolutely crazy.

You run your hands down from his hair to his back, your fingernails lightly digging into the cuts of his muscles.  _Jeez_ , you thought, your mind cloudy with desire. You wrap your legs around his torso, bucking your hips to meet with his.

When Leon leaves a mark onto your skin, you close your eyes with a pleasured moan. He was never one for PDA, but the man loved to show off through the love bites on your body who you were with. You used to scold him because you’d have to wear scarves even during the heat but you couldn’t deny it – there was something so beguiling about having it left on you.

You were beginning to feel light-headed from how wonderful you felt; the sensation intensified ten-fold when his mouth traveled south, from your collarbone then, teasingly, to the dip of your chest. Tutting, he gives you a smug expression as he gestures for you to sit. You oblige, propping yourself up on the mattress before he proceeds to take the white shirt off you. Leon was so in love with your curves, with your body.

Once removed, you feel a little bashful to be exposed, especially as his eyes were just trained on your chest. Leon has seen you bare countless of times but you felt coy right now.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” He tells you with sincerity flowing in every word, just above a whisper, and your face and ears feel hot. He scoots closer and cups your cheek tenderly, his slightly swollen lips forming an affectionate smile. You lean into it, catching his hand and peppering his knuckles with kisses. He watches you with endearment, like time had stopped and you two were the last people on earth.

He pulls you to his lap and you straddle him; Leon nuzzles his face on your neck before picking up where he last left off. You lean back on your arms so he can work better.

His hands soon join where his mouth was tending to in your chest and you shut your eyes, your brows furrowing at his light sucking and nipping, sending a wave of pleasure to wash over your senses.

“Now this is a massage you’re good at,” You try to tease in between your breathlessness. He smirks.

You loved Friday nights.


End file.
